oscarsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Yoda8myhead
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Oscars Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Adding Content Hey there - the articles I'm adding are on a list given to me by my boss. At this point, they all look like shoe-ins to me as far as at least receiving a nomination. If not, deleting is easy enough, and I'll be happy to come back and do so if it's needed for any of them so as not to create more work for you. :) :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:15, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ::I was just adding some fairly general info about individuals, I didn't realize that any non-Oscars info was being specifically and intentionally left out. I have another project to finish up today, but if you want to leave them for me to fix, I'll catch up with them tomorrow or this weekend. Wish I'd known that from the beginning, it would have been a lot faster & easier. :P Have you considered a "How to contribute" section on the main page that outlines, or links to an article that outlines the correct formats? Just an idea. :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:21, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :::I didn't know about that database, so that will help out a lot, thanks. I'll use those articles as references for shoring up the ones I added. ::::http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 07:40, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi there, sorry about that, I was actually trying to get the skin back to what we had.... I didn't actually realize that you founded this wiki! Woulld love to have you help us edit on our revamped Moviepedia Wiki... again, apologies! Peter 17:45, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Road to the Red Carpet Hi Mark, How goes it? My name is Eric Moro and I'm the Entertainment Category Manager for Wikia. Love what you're doing with the Oscars Wiki -- it looks great! Wanted to run something by you. Wikia is interested in running a "Road to the Red Carpet" campaign, which will entail an Oscar pool for site users with sweet prizes, some daily Oscar news and updates, and a live chat. Since its such a perfect fit, we'd like to run it off of and drive more traffic to the Oscars Wiki. Would you be cool with that? Let me know and I can hit you back with more specifics... Thanks! Ericmoro 23:56, January 30, 2012 (UTC)